


Azure & Sepia

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Game, Post-Relationship, august fanfic challenge, post-Nuka-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: Xavier brings Preston an anniversary gift





	Azure & Sepia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the August Fanfic Challenge: Shameless Fluff

The sun is just coming up over the water when Xavier gets to the Castle, rose and amber light rolling up along the shoreline with each wave. Everything, even the very air itself, seems to be in a sepia tone. Warm and gold, unreal and yet comfortingly so.

It takes a few breathes before he works up the courage to push through the wooden gate, stepping back into the place that had once been a point of pride for him. Now a point of shame, an untouchable citadel where he's not welcome.

A few people are already up, milling about the radio tower, tending the small gardens of tato plants along the edge of the wall, flourishing in the shade. Nobody notices him, or nobody chooses to notice him. So he continues on, adjusting the small shoebox he has propped in the crook of his elbow nervously. His palms sweaty.

He ducks inside the wall, walking down the stone corridor as quietly as he can. Keeping his head down, clutching the box more tightly as he makes his way towards his old room. His heart rattling with increasing force against the inside of his ribs.

His head is swimming by the time he approaches the wooden door, his face tingling a bit. It’s gonna be really embarrassing if he breaks down before he can even be chased off.

Holding his breath, he raises his fist, and taps gently at the door. So quietly maybe it can’t be heard. But he dares not press more. Maybe better if nobody hears, nobody answers. He shifts his weight to his other foot, swallows hard past the lump in his throat. God. It’s so hot in here. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn his jacket…

As he’s just getting ready to make his hasty, uncomfortable retreat, the old latch clicks, and the hinges creak as the door swings open.

The lightheadedness reaches an almost fatal peak as he sees Preston standing there, looking calmly at him. He’s already dressed, his blue general’s coat clean and pressed, his hat settled neatly on his head and his laser rifle slung over his shoulder. Ready to start the morning patrol.

“'Morning,” says Xavier. His voice cracks, and his face instantly goes hot. His whole body seeming to break out in a sweat. “General.”

Preston nods at him, looking far less surprised than Xavier had expected. “Good morning, X.”

He sucks in a pained breath. Hates how Preston won’t use his name anymore. “How’re things?” The words feel awkward inside his mouth, too trite for the situation, almost unworthy of being acknowledged at all. 

“Better than usual,” Preston offers politely. Like it's not weird that they're making small-talk. “Shawn has been good, he’s really settled in now.”

“Good… good,” Xavier turns his gaze down to the box in his arms. Better not to waste time. Better not to give himself another shot at chickening out. “I uh. Brought you something.”

Preston clicks his tongue, exhales softly. “X…”

“It’s— I mean. If you don’t like it, I’m sure you can give it to someone else. Just didn’t feel right if I didn’t…” He’s floundering already. God. Shit. He hadn't pictured it like this. Normally he never has this problem. Shakily, he raises the box up, holds it out into the space between the two of them.

An uncertain look comes over Preston’s face, but he accepts the gift, weighing it in his hands for a moment.“I don’t know what to say,” he lifts the lid off slowly, folds it underneath. Xavier holds his breath, watching as Preston reaches into the box, his fingers brushing reverently against the fabric. 

“It’s a scarf,” Xavier explains, unnecessarily. Preston’s brows raise as he gazes at the long, flowing blue cloth. It’s a sort of darker azure color, lighter than the navy of Preston’s coat. Seeing the two colors side-by-side, Xavier feels a little proud that the two shades are as complimentary as he’d hoped. “I made it.”

Preston smiles gently, his chestnut eyes glinting. “It’s great,” he says genuinely. “I'm. I'm not sure what to say. Why?”

Xavier’s face goes hot again and he tries to shrug it off, gestures vaguely around them. “It’s the one year anniversary,” he says, his heart stuttering at the memory. “Of the day we reclaimed this place. Fought that mirelurk queen and we. Brought back the Minutemen. Officially.”

There’s a pause, and Preston just looks at him. Half-smiling still. “That was a good day,” he admits. “Hadn't expected to look back on it and find myself missing it.”

“Me neither,” says Xavier. “Turns out it's one of my better memories, though. Everyone cheering when the mirelurk fell, how we kissed in the rain afterwards—” he cuts himself off. “Sorry. I shouldn’t— that’s not what this is about. Just felt like I should do something to commemorate, you know?” He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “Anyway, I can go now…”

The box falls to the floor, and then Preston’s arms are around him. Squeezing tight. His stubbled cheek pressing against Xavier’s. And Xavier melts into the touch, wiggles his hands back from his pockets to return the embrace. Eyes drifting shut as he soaks up every moment of warmth and contact.

When he pulls away, Preston throws the scarf over his neck. It looks stunning. _He_ looks stunning. For a moment all Xavier can do is stare, trying to memorize all the details. The little smile creases at the corner of Preston’s mouth, the upward tilt of his brows, the soft glow of his skin in the gold morning light. Angelic.

“Thank you, Xavier,” says Preston. His voice is so sincere, so soft, it’s like a caress.

All Xavier can bring himself to do is nod, directing his gaze back to his feet. Basking in the feeling a moment longer before he turns to leave. Not wanting to overstay his welcome.

“Yeah… I’ll see you around, Preston.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that this is part of Xavier's larger canon as well, his relationship with Preston will be coming up in other fics in the near future. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
